


Amalgamate Friendly

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Dog on human, Frisk is female in this, Multiple cocks, Other, Pacifist Route, True Lab, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk is in the true lab, looking for the generator. She flips a seemingly innocent switch that leads to a terrible situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amalgamate Friendly

The room was deathly silent, Frisk was on edge. This lab was haunting, devastating, and sickening. Where was Alphys? Where is the generator? Frisk hoped that she'd find a key, or a slot, in this room. She coughs as some sort of fog filled the room, she couldn't see a thing. She walks to the end of the room, finding a switch. Cautiously, she flips it, and heard the sound of fans buzzing as they filtered the dense air.  
Frisk smiles, able to clearly see now, she decided to take her leave.  
When suddenly, the filtered air began to accumulate, molding and changing shape. The human stared in absolute horror as it took the shape of...a dog? Uh..dogs? It was some kind of twisted fusion of, god knows how many, dogs. Frisk felt like vomiting. Her eyes widen in shock as the amalgamate moved towards her, wheezing, ooze dripping out of the gaping hole in it's face. Frisk backed up against the wall, her heart pounding in her chest. The dogs moved closer, lifting it's paws up, placing them against the wall, trapping Frisk in place. Frisk felt she was done for..until she looked in front of her. 

This...cluster of dogs, upon closer examination, had three, red, throbbing knotted cocks, pointing right at Frisk.  
She turns her head away, and the dogs growl fiercely. Frisk then looks back, not wanting to anger the dogs. It began thrusting it's cocks towards Frisk. One prodded at the young human's mouth. She hesitantly opens her mouth, letting the slick...pulsating member in her mouth. It tasted disgusting, but sucked anyways. The dog pants and thrusts the cock in and out of Frisk's mouth. Frisk held her hands up, to stop the two other cocks from poking her face. She firmly grasps them, letting the thick dog penises thrust against her palms. She felt disgusted.  
The dog began whining, two paws digging into the back of Frisk's head, messing her neatly cut hair. The dog cluster howls as it cums in Frisk's mouth, then cumming onto her face with it's other two members. It's hot, canine seed trickled down Frisk's throat and face. The dog pulls out, pushing Frisk down.

"H-Help! Alphys!" Frisk tried to cry out, coughing and sputtering the cum in her mouth. 

The dog ferociously rips at her sweater, and then tears her pants to shreads. Frisk was shaking as she tried to crawl away. The amalgamate growls and mounts Frisk, it's paws tightly holding her and it's claws digging into the human. She screams for help, but nobody came. The dog grinds it's cocks frantically against Frisk's holes. One cock prodded at Frisk's dry pussy, trying to wetten it for entry. The second tried to fit in Frisk's slit as well, though Frisk was young...and a virgin, making it difficult. The amalgamate didn't give up and pushed through, despite Frisk's dryness. Frisk screams as the pain of two, large, canine dicks push inside her virgin folds. Tears ran down her cum covered face. The dog's throbbing third member searched for entry in her pussy, finding no room, moved to her second hole. The fused canine forces it's way in Frisk's anus. The human's mouth gaped open and her squinted eyes were now wide. Frisk clawed at the cold floor, shaking and sobbing. The dogs kept fucking her senseless, slobbering onto her back. Blood and vaginal fluids coated two of the dog's thick cocks. The dog whines as it forces it's self all the way inside Frisk, releasing load after load inside her. It slowly pulls out, finishing outside of Frisk, covering her ass in cum. The dog seemed satisfied, giving Frisk a lick on the cheek and wagging their tail. They then ran off, leaving Frisk on the floor, covered in it's mess.

"Huh?" said a familiar voice. "What are you doing in here, Endogney?"

Frisk then saw the silhouette of the lizard scientist that created these terrible monsters.  
"Frisk?" Alphys called out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I was disappointed at the lack of amalgamate smut...shame on me. Hope you liked it!


End file.
